


Erwin's Toy

by pinkheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Darkfic, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Manipulative Erwin Smith, Prostitute Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Younger Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), implied past Levi/Nile Dok
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 17:01:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18898870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkheichou/pseuds/pinkheichou
Summary: Erwin shifted his cigarette from one hand to the other to lift his glass of whiskey with his now free one. “Love is a good tool for manipulation.”





	Erwin's Toy

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble for the darkfic prompt: "Love is a good tool for manipulation."
> 
> The relationship between Erwin and Levi is unhealthy since Erwin is using Levi for his own purposes.
> 
> Please don't read this if you don't like darker-themed fics of your ships.
> 
> Everyone else enjoy! c:

“I wonder, Erwin,” Nile Dok began the conversation after a couple of minutes has passed in silence between him and the blond man, “how you even managed to make that little boy obedient after such a short time.” Nile flicked his cigarette’s ash into an ashtray.

“Oh, it wasn’t that difficult.” Erwin lit up a cigarette, taking a few drags before replying. “When I found Levi on the streets, he was a nothing. And I… I made him into something. Levi is a young guy, not even an adult yet, who is deprived of love and care. So what he needs I give to him. Now look. He’s become my little filthy pet who spreads his legs for anyone if I ask him to. No matter how greasy or old the clients are.”

Erwin and his good friend Nile were sat on leathered armchairs, watching the indecent and messy fucking exhibited before their eyes behind transparent glasses with not even the slightest interest or arousal reflecting on their expressions. To Erwin, this was like watching a political debate. It was all business. Nile, well Nile had already got a taste of the boy, so there was no way he would get turned on by other men doing said boy.

He took a drag from his cigarette. “Are you making a lot of money with him?”

“Oh, hell, I do.” At that, Erwin’s eyes glistened wickedly. He balanced his cigarette between his fore- and middle finger. “People are paying a lot for Levi’s body. After all, he is so young and his body so pure and unblemished. Especially men love to have sex with someone like him.”

That was exactly when Levi, who had been sucking on a fat cock until now as he was getting fucked by another man on his knees, tore away from his clients to smile sheepishly at Erwin with a blush sprinkled on his cheeks. Pre-come was leaking from one corner of his mouth.

Erwin held back a grimace of disgust to not upset his little boy. Instead he gave the raven teenager a curt wave. “If I tell him enough times that I love him, he will do whatever I want.”

“You mischievous bastard, you.” Nile growled lowly, admiring Erwin’s tricks. Perhaps he should find someone like Levi as well. Earning lots of money in a short amount of time with a naive boy who doesn’t know much about prostitution definitely was appealing.

Erwin shifted his cigarette from one hand to the other to lift his glass of whiskey with his now free one. “Love is a good tool for manipulation.”

“It is. It certainly is.” And Nile knew that Erwin didn’t care about love as much as Levi believed he would.   
  
That thought made Nile smirk malignly.

**Author's Note:**

> Eruri darkfics certainly have some appeal, so feel free to send me prompts over at my tumblr, here's the [prompt list](https://pinkheichou.tumblr.com/post/184969813151/darkfic-prompts)


End file.
